13thprecinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Cop Equipment
'Equipment:' 'Uniform' (officers have 2 standard uniforms and one dress uniform issued) * Dress Uniform: Uniform hat, Dress Jacket, Pressed Black Trousers, polished black leather shoes, Long sleeved Blue or Black uniform shirt with necktie (with MPD Insignia on it), badge, name plate, commendation bars, department patch on left shoulder, American flag on right, cold weather jumper is optional and bears all the same badges as the shirt. The entire ensemble is very smart and gives the officer a strong air of authority (+1 to all presence rolls to command, intimidate or impress people) but is rather restrictive (-1 to all rolls involving running, jumping or other athletics actions) * Standard Uniform: A Light Blue or Black Shirt (long or short sleeved) with nameplate, black trousers, badge and department patch, hat, black jacket and jumper are optional. These uniforms tend to ensure cooperation from the public (+1 to persuasion) This can be modified depending on the job you are doing, e.g. cyclists can wear shorts, motorbikes wear jackets. * Battle Dress"uniform" (BDU): Not worn under normal circumstances, this uniform is any clothing with a badge suited to high stress physical work often tough denim shorts or combats with a vest and some sort of shirt with a jacket and running shoes or boots (+1 to all rolls involving running, jumping or other athletics actions, but -1 to all presence related rolls.) This is NOT acceptable for standard patrol work except under times of extreme stress. (Basically what detectives wear in films like Bad Boys. Midway is a relativly good city going through a bad patch, so it's very inappropriate at the moment.) 'Standard issue equipment carried on your person:' *Badge (+1 to intimidate rolls if clearly used) *Bullet proof vest worn beneath uniform (Converts upto 4 points of Lethal ballistic damage to bashing, then soaks 1 point of damage) *Pepper spray (Dexterity + Athletics –2 to hit, if you hit target suffers –3 to all resistance rolls including defence and 2 dice of Bashing damage next turn) *Baton (Tonfa: Damage: 2B and +1 defence) or (Collapsable Baton: 3B and can be easily concealed) *Glock 22 Standard issue semi-automatic pistol (and a damned good gun) - Damage 2L (9 again), Range: 20/40/80 capacity: 15+1 Strength: 2, Size: 1) *2 spare magazines of ammo (15 rounds normal full metal jacket ammo each) *Duty-belt (all equipment on it is easy to carry and draw quickly) *Retention holster (makes it difficult for the untrained to remove a gun) *Personal radio (short range, uses car radio as a re-transmitter) *Handcuffs (To break free you need 4 or more successes on a strength + stamina roll –4) *Flashlight (reduces darkness penalties to only –2 in starlight or –3 in true darkness) *Surgical gloves *Lapel Microphone and micro-transmitter (captures audio from around the officer, only active when an officer is responding to a call, this is then tranmitted back to the recording equipment in the car) 'Common Non-standard gear:' *Utility knife/ Leatherman (Carried) +0L however this is not an authorised weapon) *Backup/ Off-duty handguns: require approval (often carried concealed off and on duty.) *Work-only mobile phone or pager (almost always on vibrate) *Spare cuffs and spare keys *Sunglasses (additional +1 to intimidate rolls but -1 to persuasion and socialise when worn) *Sap Gloves (+1B, however –1 to all rolls involving manual dexterity) *Search Gloves (Protects hands against needles, chemicals and similar) 'In Car:' *Mobile Data Terminal (see book) *Dashboard video camera (Records audio and video feed when an officer is responding to a call, sends data to the same recording equipment in the boot as the lapel microphones) *Vehicle radio (long range) *Leather gloves (AKA Search gloves) *Sanitising wipes and filter masks *Medicinal alcohol/ spirits *Spare flashlight (reduces poor lighting rolls) *Reference book of state and local criminal codes (+2 to Politics rolls to interpret basic laws) *County and city map books (+2 to any navigation based rolls) *Comprehensive First aid kit (+2 equipment bonus) *Emergency blanket (+1 to medicine/survival rolls involving cold or shock) *Basic evidence collecting kit including digital camera (+1 to investigate rolls involving evidence) *Narcotics field testing kit and breathalyzer (+2 to medicine rolls to detect drug use) *Plastic Tarpaulin *File box full of forms *Spare batteries for all equipment *Highway flares *Traffic cones *Crime scene tape *Crowbar (2L or 3B) this is not an authorised weapon but can help open things. *Crash Axe (2L) (Durable tool for cutting through very tough materials like metal, insulated handle) *Bolt Cutters (for cutting chains) *Rain gear *Reflective Vests *2 gallons of water *Plastic bin bags (sturdy) *2 Stuffed animals (to give to distressed children) *1 Mossberg 12-gague shotgun with 20 shells (Generic pump action shotgun) *Damage 4 (9 again), Range: 20/40/80 capacity: 9+1 Strength: 3, Size: 3 *1 spare can of petrol 'On Motorbike:' *Mobile Data Terminal Containing digital maps and law books *Vehicle Radio *Leather gloves (almost always worn) *Sanitising wipes *Medicinal alcohol/ spirits *Spare flashlight *Basic First aid kit (+1 equipment bonus) *Emergency blanket *Highway flares *Traffic cones *Crime scene tape *Rain gear *Reflective Vests 'On Bicycle:' *Officers are given more powerful personal radios rather than vehicle radios *Mini-Mobile Data Terminal Containing digital maps and law books *Leather gloves (almost always worn) *Basic First aid kit (+1 equipment bonus) *Puncture repair kit (Although usually you go back to the station if you get a flat) *Highway flares *Rain gear *Reflective Vest (worn) *Lights 'Sergeants and above only:' *Pepperball gun (Damage: 0B Range 15/30/60, clip 20, if you hit target suffers –3 to all resistance rolls including defence and 2 dice of Bashing damage next turn) Must be kept locked in car *Ranged Stun gun (-1 to hit, deals an automatic 1B in first turn, 3 automatic bashing in subsequent turns until removed. range 7m only) May be carried in a holster You might be able to get issued more exotic gear, but that really depends on having good friends at higher ranks.